1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to a separator for removing finely divided particulates from a gas stream, more particularly to a vortical-type separator that contains means for returning cleansed scavenging gas to the gas stream, with filter elements employing a pulse-jet system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In our copending application, Ser. No. 805,848, filed on June 13, 1977, a particulate separator with a scavenging gas separation system is disclosed. Basically, the gas stream enters tubes that are axially aligned to create annular ejection ports. A gas swirl device swirls the gas, causing particulates to be ejected from the ejection ports into the scavenging gas chamber. A flow path leads from the scavenging gas chamber to the outlet. Lower pressure at the outlet than at the ejection ports causes a flow of scavenging gas to the outlet. A separator in the flow path further cleans the scavenging gas.
In this type of separator, fine dust particles are carried by the scavenging gas flow stream into the filter element. As the scavenging gas flow passes through the filter element, dust is deposited on the outside of the filter element. Accumulated solids deposited on the exterior of the filter element must be removed by periodically creating a back flow to dislodge the solids deposited on the exterior portion of the filter elements.
There are filters in existence of the type that employ a gas pulse in the direction reverse to the flow of the gas stream to create a shock wave. The shock wave flexes and distends the filter bag, disloding particulates. These pulse-jet filters, however, have heretofore not been used in a scavenging gas stream separator as described above.